To satisfy the increasing demand for multimedia, various multimedia techniques have been proposed, among which a representative multimedia technology is a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) media transport (MMT) technology.
The MMT technology is intended for transport and delivery of coded media data for multimedia services through a heterogeneous packet-switched network including Internet protocol (IP) networks and digital broadcasting networks. Herein, the coded media data may include timed audiovisual media data and non-timed data.
In the MMT technology, the coded media data is delivered through a packet-switched delivery network. In particular, in the MMT technology, characteristics of such a delivery environment, for example, a non-constant end-to-end delay of each packet from an MMT sending entity to an MMT receiving entity, are taken into account.
For efficient and effective delivery and consumption of coded media data through the packet-switched delivery networks, the MMT technology provides the following elements as will be described below.
First, the MMT technology provides a logical model that configures contents with components from various sources, for example, components of mash-up applications.
Second, the MMT technology provides formats that delivers information about the coded media data and enables delivery layer processing such as packetization.
Third, the MMT technology provides a packetization method and a structure of a packet for delivering media contents over packet-switched networks that support media and coding independent hybrid delivery through multiple channels.
Fourth, the MMT technology provides a format of signaling messages that manage delivery and consumption of media contents.
As stated above, the MMT technology has been proposed for efficient and effective media data delivery. Therefore, a packet configuration for media delivery plays an important role in the MMT technology.
However, the currently proposed MMT technology considers configuring a packet, but does take a scheme for configuring a packet into account in detail. Accordingly, a need exists for various schemes for configuring a packet in the MMT technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.